Sin titulo por ahora
by Ethereal Juliet
Summary: no se que decir de esta historia... ojala la leyesen, solo eso nnU


_Vuelvo a soñar contigo… es extraño... antes tan sólo pasaba una vez al mes o menos…_ las palabras, los pensamientos se volvían confusos entre las imágenes. Ahí volvía a estar él, con las alas abiertas, mirándola desde las rocas. Pero la expresión cambiaba… ahora era preocupación… Flashbacks. Volvía a caer y el volvía a volar, y volvía a tomarle la mano… la imagen se repetía irremediablemente… y el recuerdo era tan vívido que no quería dejarlo… ¿Imágenes futuras? Una playa, las olas… sus propios pies entre la arena que se desliza deliciosamente entro los dedos, crujiendo levemente… ¿era el recuerdo de alguien más que se filtraba en su mente?

Se revolcó en la cama tratando de escapar ya de sus propias memorias. Las sábanas parecen monstruos cuando tienes pesadillas¿no? Se despertó bañada en sudor, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración acelerada… era extraño su estado considerando que las imágenes no habían tenido nada de especial. Movió la cabeza hasta lograr decidir en donde estaba… sí, su habitación. Todo igual… la luz que entra entre las cortinas, el ruido de las hojas de los árboles… siempre igual… Se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho por unos instantes tratando de recuperar la calma y finalmente se puso de pie para cerrar las ventanas

_Debe haber sido el frío… sólo eso. _Se miró a sí misma en el reflejo oscuro del vidrio. Se arregló suavemente el cabello… sí, exactamente igual a cuando lo había dejado… se lo seguía cortando exactamente igual… ¿no sientes a veces que, si nada físico cambia, una parte del pasado se queda junto a ti, pegado a tu piel, a tu cabello, como un velo frente a tus ojos?

_Estoy tan cansada… tan cansada de soñar… _Pero¿qué más daba? Así tenía que ser. No se podría haber quedado en Gaea eternamente, no era natural… finalmente los de su mundo hubiesen preguntado por ella… no, su destino no estaba allí. Su deber era con su familia, con sus amigos… ¿o no? Ya no era el momento de arrepentirse… _Maldición, necesito dormir… _Sabía que sus padres estaban durmiendo en la otra habitación… aún así, la sensación de soledad era insoportable… y las memorias que golpeaban su cabeza una y otra vez como las olas en las rocas… lentamente erosionando la poca vitalidad que le quedaba… la cual ya había perdido desde que había dejado a Van en el claro del bosque. Había pasado meses auto-convenciéndose de que toda esa desolación era paz… una paz dolorosa, pero cuando uno desea convencerse de algo lo logra de todas maneras. Estaba en clases, incluso conversando… y veía pasar las imágenes frente a ella… como una garra que retenía una parte de ella en Gaea, pero que a la vez le impedía volver... ya era un fantasma entre dos mundos. El aire… el aire se iba de nuevo… dejaba sus pulmones y no le dejaba llenarlos… se volvía tan… pesado… se acostó de espaldas y recuperó la respiración con dificultad. El corazón le latía más rápido, dándole la impresión de que iba a saltarle del pecho. Pero¿por qué tantas sensaciones? Las otras veces que había soñado cosas de ese estilo no habían dejado tantas secuelas en su cuerpo… sí, un descanso le haría bien… Se arropó en la cama y cerró los ojos, rogando no volver a soñar nada por un buen tiempo…

Sonó el despertador. Sí, maldito sonido que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones, pues ya no encontraba la felicidad en la lucidez. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor, preparándose para enfrentar otro día exactamente igual a los demás. La luz que pasaba a través de las cortinas se reflejaba en el espejo creando una atmósfera casi irreal. Pero Hitomi no lo apreciaba. No, hacía mucho tiempo que ni el brillo del sol lograba dar luz a su alma. Se levantó y se metió en el baño, sin pensamientos ni sensaciones, sólo una marcada indiferencia hacia al realidad.

Corrió fuera de la casa ignorando la pregunta de su madre de si acaso había desayunado. Hacía mucho que evitaba la comida, pero no porque quisiese ser más delgada o morirse de hambre. Había ido perdiendo gradualmente el apetito hasta sentir que su cuerpo se negaba a alimentarse. Comía lo estrictamente necesario para no desmayarse y aún así las comidas le resultaban un martirio. Recién cuando iba caminando por la calle recordó a qué iba. Había quedado en juntarse con Yukari y las otras chicas en el parque... o más bien Yukari casi la había obligado a comprometerse, recordó con una sonrisa resignada.

Caminó hacia el parque. Todo era tan irreal… veía a las personas pasar a su lado, los árboles y las flores en todo su esplendor… pero todo le parecía sobrepuesto, meras figuras de cartón que movían la boca hablando un idioma inteligible para ella. Las palabras y los sonidos le parecían sólo un zumbido falso, y ella, el único ser real… ¿O es que ella era el muñeco entre todos aquellos seres reales, una extraña en aquel mundo? _Hitomi, ya estás pensando estupideces..._

Alguien gritaba su nombre. Giró para ver la cara de Yukari justo antes de que ella se le tirara encima y le pusiese los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Hitomi¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien¿y tú?- respondió, dando una sonrisa… otra sonrisa falsa, hecha con todo su esfuerzo.

- Muy bien- como envidiaba la alegría de Yukari - ¿vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos a las demás?

Una risita falsa- No, no gracias, acabo de desayunar- otra mentira, y otra sonrisa. Yukari pareció creerle. No tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

Se apoyó en una pared mientras Yukari compraba algo. Se dedicó a observar el paisaje, la alegría de todos de que ya fuera verano… _Dios, te extraño tanto…y ha pasado tanto tiempo…_ De día, los momentos pasados en Gaea le parecían un sueño. Quizás por eso prefería estar dormida que despierta. Se sentina más en su _elemento._

Cuando llegaron las otras, de quienes ni siquiera recordaba el nombre (al fin y al cabo eran amigas de Yukari, no suyas), comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el parque, conversando de mil temas que a Hitomi no le interesaban. No es que mirase en menos a las demás, ni que pensara que sus temas eran menos importantes que sus pensamientos, simplemente no los sentía como suyos. No iba pensando en nada en concreto, sólo no estaba ahí. Siguió al resto hasta unas bancas y se decidió a participar algo más en el grupo.

¿Realmente Amano te dijo eso?- dijo entre risas una de las chicas. Hitomi creía recordar que su nombre era Noriko y que pertenecía a otro instituto.

Sí, yo simplemente no lo podía creer- Yukari estaba sentada entre el resto. Entre tantas mujeres jóvenes era casi obvio que aquellas que tenían novio constituían una atracción para las demás. Y como Yukari era la única en el grupo, ya era una tradición que cada vez que se juntaban la interrogasen sobre como andaban las cosas con Amano. Yukari le había comentado a Hitomi que, más que molestarla, la divertía la situación. _Yukari está sinceramente preocupada por mí…_Al volver de Gaea se había dado cuenta que sólo se había ido por unas cuantas horas y que sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Encontró a Yukari llorando mientras Amano la abrazaba. Cuando ésta vio a Hitomi corrió a abrazarla desesperadamente. Unos momentos después miró sus ropas y se fijó en el hecho de que ya no tenía puesta la ropa con la cual había partido. Yukari la había mirado con la boca abierta, preparada para empezar a hacerle preguntas al igual que Amano, ante lo cual Hitomi simplemente había dicho:

Estoy bien- algo en su mirada había cambiado, denotando una profunda tristeza- Por favor, no pregunten…-

Amano y Yukari se habían quedado callados y al día siguiente no se había tocado el tema. Ni al otro. Ni nunca. Hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, Hitomi notaba como Yukari la miraba de reojo cuando sus pensamientos volvían a Gaea… volvió a sentir aquel peso en el pecho… _Van_… que estúpida había sido al dejarlo ir. En cuanto había llegado a su mundo había sentido el vacío de encontrarse lejos de él… aquel frío tanto físico como más profuno, un frío que llenaba su mente y su alma. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, dejar de pensar en el tema… pero le era imposible. Yukari la miraba entre todas las otras chicas que conversaban. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que una lágrima le había rodado por la mejilla. Se levantó y caminó hasta una fuente para calmarse. _Basta, no llores por eso, no tiene sentido…_Pero no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas cayeran desde sus ojos hacia su barbilla… _Tonta, tonta… _Una de ellas cayó desde su cara al agua de la fuente. Sintió que pasaba una eternidad mientras la veía caer, mientras veía el sol pasar a través de ella… y entonces, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor y el agua se oscureció con las imágenes de una guerra. Los ejércitos se enfrentaban sobra la ya estéril tierra de Gaea, llenando el aire con humo y fuego y el suelo con sangre… Tan rápido como había aparecido, la imagen se desvaneció. Hitomi se puso la mano en la frente, mareada. ¿Por qué estaba Gaea en guerra nuevamente? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué no había visto a Van?.. Acaso… ¿podría haber muerto? Las piernas le flaquearon y hubiese caído al suelo si no fuese porque Yukari la alcanzó a afirmar.

¿Hitomi, estás bien?-

Sí, sí, no es nada-

Yukari la miró con reproche.

Mentirosa. No desayunaste¿cierto?-

Hitomi la siguió mirando. Siempre había sabido que no estaba comiendo…

No, no como nada desde anoche- respondió con una risita para tratar de quitarle importancia a la situación.

Espérame- Yukari fue hasta las demás para despedirse y luego volvió a Hitomi- Ya, vamos-

¿A dónde?

Te voy a llevara comer algo decente-

No, no es…-

La agarró del brazo- No seas ridícula, necesitas comer. Y no voy a aceptar que me digas que no de nuevo- Hitomi suspiró resignada y simplemente la siguió.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban fuera de un restaurante de comida rápida, frente a Hitomi estaba el almuerzo que su amiga le había comprado a pesar de sus constantes protestas. La mayor parte de la comida transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, durante el cual Yukari miraba a Hitomi para cerciorarse de que comiese. Ésta lo hacía, estaba demasiado preocupada por su visión como para que le importarse el comer o el no comer. Finalmente Yukari rompió el silencio.

¿Hitomi, que te está pasando?-

-¿Ah¿- murmuró ella, como si no hubiese oído bien- Nada, Yukari¿por qué lo preguntas?- jugó un poco con la comida en el plato. A pesar de su evasiva, se estaba dando cuenta de que la situación estaba llegando a un punto crítico.

- ¡Diablos, Hitomi!- gritó Yukari, golpeando la mesa- ¿Es que crees que soy idiota¡No comes, no estudias, y cuando salimos estás siempre desganada!-ocultó sus rostro con nerviosismo entre sus manos- ¡No sé que hacer contigo! Y te quiero mucho como para dejar que te destruyas así!-

- No hagas nada- fue la respuesta seca de Hitomi. Pero cuando Yukari la miró comprendió que lo decía en serio, sin malicia siquiera, con una sonrisa triste – Nada- repitió.

- Pero… es que, Hitomi, sé que algo ocurrió esa noche cuando corriste. ¿Crees que voy a decir que estás loca o algo?- se mordió el labio y soltó la pregunta que la preocupaba-… ¿es que no confías en mí?-

Aquel silencio incómodo volvió. Hitomi dejó salir un suspiro y respondió mirando hacia el suelo- No-

Yukari se paró con los ojos llorosos y le dijo con una extraña calma:

Si es así, no sé qué hago intentando ayudarte – tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar- Aún así, por si te diesen ganas de hablar, esta noche vamos a estar todas en mi casa, hay una fiesta-

Vale-

Yukari se quedó quieta unos instantes y luego desapareció de la vista de Hitomi. Ésta se quedó sentada por largo rato, hasta que por fin decidió irse de vuelta a casa. Una gran parte de ella se sentía pésimo por haber herido a Yukari. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su amiga… y probablemente le hubiese contado cualquier otra cosa que no tuviese que ver con Van y Gaea, pero lamentablemente eso era todo lo que llenaba su mente por el momento. Yukari realmente se había preocupado por ella, había tratado de ignorar el tema para no herirla hasta que ya no dio para más… Pero la verdad es que no tenía ánimos como para ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas. _Diablos, y ahora terminaré perdiendo a la única amiga que me queda… _Rapidamente alejó ese pensamiento. Su mente estaba demasiado convulsionada por la visión. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Dónde estaba Van?...

Llegó a casa y se encerró en su cuarto a pensar sobre el tema. Pero sinceramente no llegaba a ninguna conclusión… Finalmente no pudo más que largarse a llorar sobre la almohada, llorar por haberse ido de Gaea, llorar por no ser capaz de apreciar su propio mundo... por sentirse una extraña en todos lados… por un miedo terrible a que Van estuviese muerto… y entonces se dio cuenta que aquella era aún más doloroso que la idea de no verlo. Todas las ideas colmaban su cabeza y no le permitían llegar a nada, tan sólo seguir llorando…. Hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

Para cuando despertó ya estaba oscureciendo. Hitomi despertó con la mente más despejada. Tras despabilarse un poco, decidió que lo mejor sería, probablemente, ir a ver a Yukari. Le avisó a su madre que se daría un baño, y ella pareció muy contenta de ver a su hija con ánimos para salir. Hitomi rió para sus adentros. Al fin y al cabo era verdad, quizás sí estaba un poco más animada… extrañamente. Habñia vuelto a tener una visión, lo que significaba que… quizás… quizás podría saber de Van. _Si es que aún vive_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza como para arruinarlo todo. Ella sabía que era verdad… pero podría al menos saber qué había pasado con él… pero, al fin y al cabo, quizás no había sido una visión, sino un simple desmayo provocado por el hecho de que no comiera… Abrazó a su madre, arrepentida de no poder estar feliz con ella y el resto de su familia. Pero es que había algo que le faltaba… algo que faltaba, tan profundo en ella, que no la dejaba vivir… algo inconcluso.

En el baño, se comenzó a desvestir, quedando tan sólo en su ropa interior y se acercó a la tina para comprobar si el agua estaba suficientemente tibia. No pudo evitar quedarse ahí frente a su reflejo, pensando que era lo que había cambiado en ella… acercó la mano suavemente a la superficie del agua para disolver aquel reflejo que le causaba dolor, que la hacía quizás pensar demasiado…

Cuando lo hizo, sintió una ráfaga de aire que la hizo estremecerse, pero esto empeoró al escuchar una suave voz que le decía _Vuelve…_

Hitomi miró a su alrededor sorprendida, tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía. Pero una parte de ella estaba asustada… _Vuelve a Gaea…_la voz tomó más fuerza, transformando la anterior súplica en un imperativo.

Una luz la envolvió por completo, haciéndola elevarse… para luego caer en el caos de un viaje cuyo destino ya conocía. Estaba emocionada, extrañada, y a la vez… sí, había temor en su corazón. _Tonta, si por fin podrás ver a Van… quizás por fin te llamó…_se dijo así misma, intentando calmarse.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esa voz no era la de Van.

**Notas de la autora: Emm, gracias si es que alguien se dio la lata de leer eso - Aun esta en borrador, pero tuve ciertos problemas con mi beta-reader y no me quedo otra que publicarla... La historia, a pesar de tener una base sólida, puede ir cambiando según se vaya dando, así que nos e sorprendan si hago cambios en los capítulos de vez en cuando (pero avisaré). Si Hitomi actuó muy raro en este cap. lo siento, pero mi ánimo andaba bastante mal esos días y si me apuré mucho en el final… es que ya quería terminarlo, porque mi ánimo había mejorado y ya no me sentía inspirada a escribir cosas tristes - Y eso, ojala lleguen reviews :3**


End file.
